2011 LG Hockey Games
The 2011 LG Hockey Games took place between 10 and 13 February 2011. Five matches were played in Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden, and one match was played in Mytishchi Arena in Mytischi, Russia. The tournament was a part of the 2010–11 Euro Hockey Tour. Standings Results All times local | score = 5 – 3 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 4–2 4–3 5–3 | periods = (1–1, 2–0, 2–2) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Mytishchi Arena, Mytischi | attendance = 7,200 | official = Martin Frano | official2 = Jan Hribik | reference = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 29 }} | score = 1 – 6 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 | periods = (1–2, 0–2, 0–2) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 6,613 | official = Tatu Savolainen | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 41 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 34 }} | score = 3 – 2 OT | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 0–1) (OT: 1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 4,100 | official = Christer Lärking | official2 = Mikael Nord | reference = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 18 | shots1 = 30 | shots2 = 33 }} | score = 6 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 5–1 6–1 6–2 | periods = (4–0, 0–0, 2–2) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 11,071 | official = Tatu Savolainen | official2 = Tom Laaksonen | reference = | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 35 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 4 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 4–2 | periods = (1–1, 1–0, 2–1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 1,857 | official = Sören Persson | official2 = Morgan Johansson | reference = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 25 }} | score = 3 – 2 SO | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 3–2 | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 1–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 9,359 | official = Viktor Gashilov | official2 = Alexey Ravodin | reference = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 41 }} See also *LG Hockey Games Category:2011 in ice hockey Category:Oddset Hockey Games